kleineweltfandomcom-20200215-history
Reynaerdian Council
The Reynaerdian Council is the council of Reynaerdian monarchs ruling the unified Reynaerdia from 1951 onwards. It is divided in the five Federations of Reynaerdia, each Federation being represented by the leading monarch and four other monarchs. Megmbers Orient * Yukida Kenji (Emperor of Ezo-Japan) * Pang Fu-Hong (King of Kwantung) * Zhu Yousong (King of China) * Bhumibol Prajadhipok (King of Siam) * Dalem Baturenggong (King of Malaysia) Levant * Saladin al-Khashayar (Emperor (Shah) of Persia) * Yunus el-Barkani (Sultan of Morocco) * David ben-Remalyahu (King of Israel) * Süleyman Atatürk (Caliph of Turkey) * Virinder Randjitsingh (Maharaja of India) Europe * Alexander von Gottwald-Habsburg (Emperor of Austro-Hungary) * Maximilian von Hohenzollern (King of Germany) * Nikolai Romanov (Tsar of Belarus) * Mihai Ardeleanu (King of Romania) * George Mountbatten-Windsor (King of Brittain) The North * Jonathan Nordraak (Emperor of Scandinavia) * Gustav Björnstjerna (King of Sweden) * Sakari Paasikvi (King of Finland) * Valdemar Christiansen (King of Denmark) * Ásgeir Grímsson (King of Greenland) America * Montezuma Axayacatl (Emperor of Asclepia) * Dedrick LeShawne (King of Louisiana) * ??? (King of Quebec) * Sullivan Kelly (Baron of Baltimore, Michigan) * ??? (Baron of New Orleans) Procedure Prior to the meeting When a council meeting is requested by one of the monarchs listed above (excluding the barons of New-Orleans and Baltimore, Michigan), he must write a letter of request to all the others, using the Gate of Kings, and the others must reply by doing so too. If a majority of monarchs agrees with the meeting, the meeting will take place at the location of the one requesting it in the first place. At the day of the conclave, there are five small meetings prior to the big gathering. In Sapporo, the king of Emperor of Ezo-Japan, the Kings of China, Kwantung, Korea, Siam, Malaysia and Hawaii, the Susuhunans of Sumatra, Kalimantan, Sulawesi and the Philippines and the Shan of Manchuria gather to discuss matters of the Orient. In Shiraz, the Shah of Persia, the Maliks of Scythia, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and Sassania, the Kaliph of Turkey, the Kings of Greece, Israel, Egypt and Georgia, the Sultan of Morocco, the Maharaja of India and the Raja of the Bengal gather to discuss matters that concern Levant. In Vienna, the Emperor of Austro-Hungary, the Kings of Hungary, Germany, Romania, Poland, France, Iberia, Brittain, Italy, the Balkans and Ireland, and the Tsar of the Belarus gather to discuss about Europe. In Kristiania, the Emperor of Scandinavia, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, Greenland, Kalaallia, Elfdalen, the Grand Dukes of Livonia and Karelia and the Duke of the Faroese Islands gather to discuss matters of the North. And in Asclepolis, the Emperor of Asclepia, the Kings of Louisiana and Quebec, and the Baronsof New-Orleans and Baltimore, Michigan gather to discuss the cause of the New World. After these meetings, they all go to the location of the grand meeting, by means of the Gate of Kings. The conclave meeting After a greeting ceremony in the throne room of the particular palace, they all go to a designated building, for instance the building of the country's Law Courts, and situate themselves around a round table, bearing the coats of arms on the places of their respective monarchs. Then the so-called conclave (from Latin cum clave: with key) will start as soon as the doors of the room have been locked with chains and a seal. Then, each monarch symbolically abdicate by placing their crowns upon the table (necklaces in the case of the two Barons), and, in case of the five Emperors, also their Imperial Regalia, usually a globe and a scepter, to implicate equality. Then, the discussion starts, being opened by the one requesting it in the first place. Usually, it concludes with a treaty being written by the Emperor of Austro-Hungary (being a native German-speaker), who also places his signature underneath it, after which he passes it through to the others, in order to get the signature of the Emperor of Scandinavia, and the seals of the Emperors of America, Persia and Ezo-Japan. To terminate the meeting, everyone puts on their respective crowns, necklaces and regalia again. After the meeting After this, the seal shutting the doors will be destroyed, and the treaty will be brought to a group of clerks, who copy and translate it into several languages, and the local clerk will roll it up into a scroll and place his waxen seal upon it, after which it will be stored. After going outside, the monarchs will announce their decision to the public.